Rotary dial switches are widely used in the automobile industry. A common example of such a rotary dial switch is a headlight switch that controls the automobile headlights and parking lights responsive to push-pull movement of the actuator knob. Such a switch may also control the interior dome light and the intensity of instrument panel illumination by angular rotation of the actuator knob.
It is common for the actuator knob of an automotive electrical switch to bear various switch indicia to indicate the switching functions controlled by the switch. For example, such switch indicia includes recognized symbols for fog lights, headlights, etc.
Such rotary dial switches have been effectively employed in automobiles to the point that they have become commonplace. Further, the aesthetics of rotary dial switches generally have not changed. Such switches are somewhat limited to aesthetic features as they basically include a rotatable outer rim and an interior face that may include the switch indicia noted above.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved automobile instruments and automobiles with such improved instruments. In addition, it is desirable to provide improved user interfaces for controlling automobile equipment. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.